Blood is thicker than Water
by SmileItMakesThemWonder
Summary: My name is Rose Hathawaqy. I am a Half-Breed. My sister loathes my very being and my world begins to crash down around me as I venture farther into my reality.Help me or I will lose myself, Dimitri.
1. A Sea Of Mischief

People this is your favorite author in fan fiction Jenny! Well, I might not be the favorite but you guys have to love me right? Well listen my other stories are on hiatus and I WOULD ADORE SOME IDEAS BECAUSE IM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just mentioning it you know? Well this story I found a few days ago in my drawer. I started it a few months ago and forgot about it. So tell me what you think.

Btw this might give away some Blood Promise things. Be careful please.

I had the odd feeling of someone shaking me. I grumbled and hid my face under my pillow.

"Go away" I mumbled incoherently. They shook me harder. I shot up to glare at the intruder.

"Get up dammit!" My sister, Tasha, fumed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, displeased that I was interrupted from my dream. My eyes rolled sluggishly to the clock and I almost jumped out of my skin. The red numbers blared at me as if taunting. It was 8:30. On a Saturday. Not cool, dude.

"You got class at 9:30 today." Tasha's voice was dry and emotionless. I gave her a pointed look.

"That's an hour away, Tasha". She rolled her cerulean eyes. Her blood red nails pointed to my hair.

"You're going to leave the house with _that_?" My hands flew to my hair. My fingers slipped through the greasy brown locks. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I stood a good head taller than my sister. One of the few differences between us. I poked her forehead.

"Alright, stop hassling me fangy." She glared at her nickname.

"Go take a shower fishy" I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

I guess you're confused about that huh? Well, were not human. Our parents weren't exactly the typical mystical creature couple either. You see my mom was a mermaid. Her name was Janine Hathaway. My father was a vampire. His name was Ibrahim Hathaway. .I is 18 and my name is Rose Hathaway. My sister is Tasha Hathaway and she's 16. I'm half vampire, half mermaid. Tasha is just a vampire.

Except, Hollywood lied about a lot of things. We drink blood; we have fangs and acute senses. The water and sun thing are just bull. Now for mermaid's we grow our tail if we are touched by water and that's it.

But they also got another thing right.

Different species couldn't have kids. So when my mother found out she was pregnant with me you can imagine the shock. They had no idea how I would come out, considering the circumstances. When I arrived on May 9th like a normal kid they were surprised. I was like a normal human baby. I drank formula and stuff like that. I grew a little faster that's it.

Then on August 25, when I was 2, my sister Tasha was born. Normal like me. That is when the wait began.

For vampires the women wait till they are 15 to grow fangs. Mermaids were born with their tail.

We matured faster than other kids. We hit puberty at the age of 9 exactly. We began tot think since our senses were so acute, and our nails and hair grew so quickly that we were just vampires. That the mermaid blood was extinguished.

I was wrong. On my 15th birthday I gained my fangs….and my tail. I was having a pool party with all of my friends when my friend cut her finger. She was still in the pool but I could smell the sweet copper scent. I padded into the water with an aching upper jaw. That is when my legs cramped and seem to tighten together. I looked down when the sensation was over to see a shimmering emerald tail. It swished happily in the water. Everyone screamed and I snapped my head up to see my mother's smiling face and my father's shocked one. My hair was covering my chest and my silver and emerald belly button ring shimmered when the sum hit it. My sister was seething in a corner. I was amazed. It was gorgeous.

My parents erased everyone's memory and we ended the party so that my dad could take me hunting.

Again, my sister was different. She just got fangs. A whole vampire compared to my half-breed.

We looked much alike though. We had dark brown hair that went to our waist. My eyes were chocolate brown like my mom's. Hers were blue like dads. Our skin was tanned due to our constant training. We were black belts in judo, karate, tae kwon do, ju jitsu, capoella, and boxing for fun.

That had nothing to do with our bodies though. Being half vampire and half mermaid gave you the body of a goddess. Curvy figure with c-cup breasts and good backside. Best lure for prey they say. For my sister it was the same except her chest was smaller. We used to be the best of friends. Till our parents were murdered.

Back To the present, after my shower I wrapped my body in a towel and fixed the one on my head. My room was across the bathroom. I didn't want to face the cold from the air-conditioning so I just teleported myself over there.

I told you guys that some of us had special abilites. I'm a lot more like my mom. I could read minds, telekinesis, teleportation, I can tell the future, I know when someone is lying and I could fly. The last few were from my dad. I had something neither had though. I had 3 tattoos total. On the back of my neck I had my parent's names in tiny letters. The other is on my right wrist. It is the Chinese symbol for war. The last one I didn't get. It just appeared. It looked like Arabic letters in black and red. It looked pretty cool. I later found out it meant female warrior. My sister is just a vampire though. Sucks for her. Get it? Sucks? Her? Shes a vampire? Hahahaha.

Well I ransacked my closet for something to wear when I just decided to go casual. Jean shorts with a green tank with black cardigan. I slipped on black sandals and sat down in a chair in front of the mirror. Simple black eyeliner, mascara, light gold eye shadow with a light clear lip gloss. I shook out my hair and looked at the clock. It read 9:00. I grabbed my purse and flew up a bit till my feet were off the ground. I yanked my keys off the ceiling .( my sister tries to steal my car so I put the key out of reach).

Since our parents were…killed….last year, me and my sister lived together. Some vampire hunters went on a rampage.

We lived in a house off the coast in Key West. Simple and big enough for both of us.

"See ya fangy!" I called as I flew through the open door. Literally. Since I tend to forget things I checked my purse.

Wallet…check

Cell phone…check

Gloss…check

Blood pills…check( I drank animal blood. Or blood pills to stay alive.)

Algae sandwich…check

I grinned and popped a pill into my mouth. It instantly watered down into blood. It wasn't as good as the real thing but I refused to kill. I made my way to my black Lamborghini when someone honked.

I swiveled my head to the left to see a red 911 turbo. I smiled.

Dimitri.

That was my now 2 year long boyfriend. Dimitri Belikov. He's a half-breed like me. Except he's dhampir. Half-human and half-vampire.

I waved and he rolled down his windows. I strolled over to his car. His lips turned up In a smirk.

We started dating when I was 16 and he was 22. He is 6 years older than me. I am foolishy and irrevocably in love with the guy. He has always been there for me. Even with my hysterics last year. When I lost control over my powers.

I leaned down to his eye level and drawled,

"Are you lost?". He leaned closer to me.

"Maybe. Are you volunteering to help?" he asked with a sexy grin. Damn! The guy is freaking gorgeous. Dark hair that was slightly above shoulder length. Brown eyes and smooth not to full lips. Ruggedly, sexily handsome.

"No" I deadpanned, then cracked a smile, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I went around the front and dove into the cool car. The leather interior was black and cozy.

"Hey: he said nonchalantly. I slipped my hand into his and twined our fingers together. His eyes studied me from head to toe. I knew what he was looking for. My anklet and my necklace. They ere made of gold with a dark jade stone. They kept my powers in check. I bit my lower lip and looked at him.

"I'm practicing" I answered his unanswered question. He inhaled slowly and put the car into drive. When I lost control last year I almost died.

Let me explain, when my parents died, I started to have visions. My powers were already rare. This made me a danger to the world. I was dubbed the most dangerous creature on the known planet. I looked down at my hands as if I could still see the blood I had spilled last year.

" I can control them better" my voice was tight. I still remembered vividly the taste of Dimitri's blood. I was dying of blood loss. The memory of his neck beneath my lips. The way my fangs pierced his jugular. The taste of the salty sweet thick liquid. It was like warm honey sliding down my throat.

I could tell the difference between a human's blood and a vampires. A human's blood is always sweet. A vampire's is always bitter and dense.

He gave my hand a squeeze and cut the engine.

"Were here". Me and him were starting at a new college. He was 24 now and finishing his medical degree. I was starting on my psychology career.

He opened my door and I stepped out. I craned my neck up to take a look at the eerily dark castle. I gave a wane smile and looked at Dimitri saying,

" Welcome to St .Vladimir's"


	2. Pure Maiden

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :P

The school was decorated like an old Victorian castle. Pillars and towers in each corner and edge of the stone building. At times I could swear it was Hogwarts. I giggled out loud. Dimitri gave my hand a little nudge with his own.

"What's so funny?" he murmured. I looked into his loving, chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I replied.

After receiving our schedules from the directory, we walked around a bit.

"Let me see your classes" I stuck my hand out for the yellow paper. He handed it over and I compared it to mine.

_**Rose Hathaway**_

_**1st**__**: Physiology & Anatomy Rm.319**_

_**2**__**nd**__**: Psychology & animal behaviors Rm.420**_

_**3**__**rd**__**: Advanced Placement Math Rm.411**_

_**4**__**th**__**: Geology Rm.108**_

_**Lunch 2C**_

_**5**__**th**__**: Study Hall (independent) Rm.632**_

I gave his a quick once over. I frowned.

_**Dimitri Belikov**_

_**1**__**st**__**: Psychology Rm.420**_

_**2**__**nd**__**: Physiology & Anatomy Rm.319.**_

_**3**__**rd**__**: Advanced Placement Math Rm.411**_

_**4**__**th**__**: Combat & Physical Training Rm.142**_

_**Lunch 2C**_

_**5**__**th**__**: Study Hall (independent) Rm.632**_

I groaned.

"Oh, boo" I grumbled. He laughed.

"Only 2 classes together" I pouted.

"I know, but we also have lunch." he amended with a sigh.

We reluctantly separated for our first class.

"Hello" a musical voice called from behind me. I spun on my heel to see a little girl. I put a small smile on my face and said,

"Are you lost? The elementary campus is that way" I pointed to the small building to the left of the school. Her face turned red with anger.I was confused.

"I. AM. 19!" Her high soprano voice screeched. She didn't seem it. She had platinum blonde hair, which was in perfect curls down to her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of lavender. Her rosy cheeks and lips were the only other color in the otherwise porcelain face.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend" I held my hands up in a defensive matter. She huffed and stomped away. Her pink baby doll dress swaying around her knees and her white heels making small clicking sounds.

I shrugged. People tended to hate me sometimes.

"Hey beautiful" Next to me a fat, acne filled, red head stood. He was leering at me. I sniffed and he had the acrid smell of beer on him.

_Master would like her._ His thoughts were as vile as his appearance.

"Scram you bastard" venom dripped from my every word. I knew he was part of Death Eaters. That was the organization that murdered my parents.

_She's a feisty one. A good new edition. _I was gagging at the thought.

I bared my fangs at him and his eyes widened. My temper flared. The water vase behind him shook.

"You're one of _them_" He pointed.

"A vampire" he added. I smirked.

"Nope" I popped the 'P'. He glanced at my schedule.

"Hathaway" he spat and glared.

"No vampire? Then mermaid. But you have fangs…" He said the end half way to himself.

"I prefer to be called a vamp maid thank-you-very-much." I was being a smartass. Again.

I walked into the class and grabbed a seat all the way in the back.

_This is going to be a long year. _I thought bitterly.

The class was boring, the usual meet-and-greet of the teachers. After an hour and 55 minutes of 'getting to know each other' I was about to choke the life out of Mr. Kingsley.

The bell rang mercifully. I sprinted out the door and ran to my next class.

Psychology.

I loved to find out the way people's mind worked.

But as soon as I walked in the strong smell of garlic and burned apple wood hit me. I scoffed.

Those were just rumors. The smell was just uncomfortable for our advanced senses.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Better watch your back Hathaway" Some one sneered. Oh, the bitch from earlier.

"Aren't you the 8 year old from before?" Her chest puffed up like a bird's. Then, she hiked her dress up enough to reveal the silver stake she wore. She flashed a toothy grin.

"Look at me tremble." I mocked.

"You should be" she menaced. She bumped my shoulder on the way to her seat.

"Skank" she sneered.

"10 year old tramp" I bit back. Literally. I snapped my canines.

Class-yet again- was boring as hell. Considering half my family is from there, I know.

My slider buzzed in my pocket.

**One new text message!**

I grinned.

**To: Rose**

**From: Dimitri**

**Subject: Bored without you.**

**Got hit on yet? :P**

**To: Dimitri**

**From: Rose**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**U betcha! ****J lol wanna come save meh?**

**To: Rose**

**From: Dimitri**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**Who? Nd naw, I'll let ya suffer a little.**

**To: Dimitri**

**From: Roza**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**Cute! Ur jelus! ;) nd plz! XP**

**To: Roza**

**From: Dimitri**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**Tell me who it is nd ill tell u if I am XD**

**To: Dimitri**

**From: Roza**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**The Cult.**

**To: Roza**

**From: Dimitri**

**Subject: Re: Bored without you.**

**Ur kiddin…B there in 2 min.**

I grimaced. Maybe I shouldn't have told him.

True to his word, he showed up.

I saw how the girls in the class appraised him. I snarled. An animalistic sound that caught my boyfriend' attention. He smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mr. Banter, I need Rosemarie Hathaway. She has some issues with her matriculation." He lied smoothly.

"Of course" Mr. Banter nodded and continued on with his lesson.

I gathered my stuff and headed out the door.

Once in the dark hallway, Dimitri slammed me into the wall.

I hissed.

"Do they know?" He asked. I nodded. He cussed in Russian.

The images of my parents skidded through my mind at high speed.

Young, happy, healthy, beautiful. Then, at the beach. Beaten, bloody and disfigured.

The images of The Cult gave me a sudden wave of bloodlust. I could feel white hot anger on my tongue. My fangs poked my lower lip.

"Let. Me. Kill. Them." I disappeared in a second. My feet barely touched the ground.

Dimitri followed closely behind me.

I busted down the door and walked in with a poker face. I was in Mr. Banter's class again. My nails lengthened. The teacher looking angry and disturbed.

"Miss Hathaway what is the meaning of th-" I blocked out their pointless chatter until I reached a certain familiar looking brunette. I glanced at her schedule.

"Tanya Denali" Her mother, Pen Denali was part of the assassination of my parents. She stood holding her head high.

"Rose Hathaway." Her voice nasally. Her crystal blue eyes icy.

In seconds, I had my hand wrapped in her hair and was slamming her face into the wood desk. I picked her up and threw her against the wall. Her nose was dribbling blood. I round housed her in the face. More blood gushing from her face. I heard a crack.

The smell of rotten moss and mud hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're a werewolf" I stated. She was panting as her hair stuck to her face and neck. My nails digging into her neck, cutting the skin and releasing more crimson liquid.

" I hate you" I smiled.

"Feeling's mutual" She managed to gasp through. I was crushing her windpipe.

"Let her go Roza" Dimitri soothed. I had forgotten about him. I was seeing red.

"She deserves to die." I yelled.

"I agree, but not yet."

"Why?! She killed them!" I jammed my fingers deeper into her neck.

"Were in school" I couldn't understand why he was calm.

"So?!"

"Mess to clean up" He counseled. I threw her to the floor and she sprawled across it. Her chest was heaving. Her hair matted to her face and neck with blood.

"Fine" I said to Dimitri. To her I menaced,

"Consider yourself lucky" Then I left. Just left.

We were in his car and as he drove he laughed,

"First day and you already ditched." Then he turned serious.

"You lost control" I hated it when he was right.

"Yeah" I looked at my lap.

"How's your head?" Every time I lost control I got a migraine. Sometimes so bad that I got nosebleeds and fainted.

"Small pain" I admitted and he sighed heavily. He took a peek at his watch.

"It's noon, you think Tasha is going to be home." I nodded.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"You need to call her and tell her you are staying at my place." I gave him a sly grin.

"I am?"

"To train" a smile tugging at his lips.

"Spoilsport! You're no fun!" My lips jutted out. He rolled his eyes.

"Dial, fishy!" I growled at him. I whipped my phone out and my fingers glided over the keys. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" came the raspy voice.

"Not coming home today" I said quickly.

"Rose? What? Why?" She shot at me.

"Going to train at Dimitri's" I explained.

"Ewwww, TMI!!! Not needed!" She squealed.

"Not like that you freaking undead pervert!" I protested. Dimitri knew I was a …virgin. We haven't gone…_that _far.

"Whatever" Then she hung up. I inhaled and exhaled. I already knew she was practically in love with Dimitri.

"What she say" He was biting his lower lip. Damn.

"Like you didn't hear it" I mocked him. Parking, he looked at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Who knew some one who was going to kill a girl in a college classroom would be so innocent." I smacked his arm playfully.

"let's go" I pushed the door open and sprinted to the elevator pushing the up arrow. He came in seconds later and wrapped an arm around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder. The elevator was slower than usual and I didn't mind.

" I Love You." I whispered and didn't notice until it was out. I felt become rigid for a second behind me. Then he relaxed and whispered back,

" I Love You Too." Then I started to feel hot. Not the good kind either. The stuffy, feverish kind of heat. The tattoo on my lower back pulsating.

"I-I D-d-don't feel so go-good" Then the world swam and I fainted. Total Knock Out. My body dead weight. Awesome.


	3. Loving Hate

**My head was pounding, my eyes and mouth dry. Yeah, I felt like crap."Mmm" I moaned and rolled over. The thing under me was set and warm."Awake yet?" a soft voice murmured from under me. I shook my head and soon regretted it as it started to spin."Not yet." I grumbled. The persistent person shook my shoulder gently. I could not perform a coherent sentence. Something cold touched me and I jumped at the sudden low temperature. Hissing I cracked an eye open to see the chocolate of my lovers. I closed mine again and the towel he held dropped to the bedside table.**

"**Do you know what happened?" Dimitri sat up slowly, causing me to sit with him. He rubbed my back soothingly. My eyes scanned the all too familiar room. It was a lot like him. Simple.**

**A brown silk bed was at the far corner with pillows as soft as clouds. The walls a cream color that contrasted nicely with the white curtains. Mahogany dresser and desk with a black HP laptop; several anatomy books, animalistic behavioral books and notebooks with pens strewn all over. The floor was covered with a lush white carpet that you could sink your feet into. I scratched my head and wriggled my fingers in my hair.**

"**I" I answered" have no clue". He eyed me levelly. I stared back.**

"**I'm serious!" I exclaimed.**

**His eyes never strayed.**

"**Dimitri!" I threw my hands up, exasperated. He just reached out and touched my cheek with his fingertips. They lingered at the corner of my lips.**

"**You scared me" His voice small like a child's. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my face, closing my lids.**

"**That," I began," makes two of us." My tongue flicked over my chapped lips."Do me a favor and get me a jug of water" I tried to gulp but I was not able to. He nodded and left quickly as I took a moment to snuggle deeper into the sheets.**

**After a couple of seconds, he came back with a towel and a bucket of water. I could feel the cold coming from it. I got up and walked to the bathroom slowly. I slipped into the tub with my clothes on. I laid back and looked at Dimitri who trudged in after me. He handed me the towel and I wrapped my hair around it.**

"**Lay it on me" He dumped the water on me and my chest came out at the sudden drop of temperature.**

"**You…did…that…on…purpose" I clenched my jaw as the water licked at my sides, seeping through the wool of my tank top. He laughed.**

"**You were burning up." he answered. "I had to" I scoffed.**

"**Whatever, just crank up the radio." His bathroom was modern. Tiled cream floors with a radio and mini flat screen in front of the tub. I and Dimitri had taken advantage of the view and the music. The view was of the second story so the moon was visible on this side. It was gorgeous.**

**One of my favorite songs came on and I clapped my hands like a little girl. I felt my legs cramp up and then erupt into my scales. I took my hair out of the towel to cover my chest quickly as my clothes melted into my skin. My belly button ring glinted with a dewdrop of ice-cold water. As the music flowed into the room and Dimitri sat on the edge of the tub I sank deeper into the water. I could feel the vibrations of the beat and the dehydration disappearing with the water molecules.**

**Another thing that Hollywood got right was that mermaids had beautiful voices. I sang along with the song and a new beat joined it. Slowly everything seemed to disappear. All I could hear was that new beat. That enchanting rhythm. **

_**Thump **_

**The song became a slight hum as my mind focused on that sound. My fangs poking my lower lip painfully. The sound seemed to echo through my ears and my head. His head was slightly tilted so his throat was exposed partially. All I had to do was slightly curve my body and lean down so I could sink my te-**

_**NO!**_** I yelled at myself mentally.**

**Despite my thoughts my body leaned forward on its own accord. My hair dangerously close to slipping off my chest. The towel that had been cradling my head fell into the water and soaked it up greedily.**

**Sort of like how fangs would soak up blood.**

**My lips parted slightly and my fangs poked out from my pink lips.**

_**When had been the last time I fed? **_**I asked myself.**

**I didn't remember.**

"**Please" I begged to no one in particular. My eyes were dilating and my heart beating even more rapidly than usual.**

_**Thump**_

**That cursed noise was like thunder in my mind.**

**His eyes snapped open and he looked at me.**

"**Hungry" My voice was raspy. He cocked his head further to the left so more throat was exposed. He grinned.**

"**You should have said something. I'll go make you something" He started to get up when I pulled him back down to eye level.**

"**No" I shook my head.**

"**Blood" I explained. This time he stood up and sat on the floor in front of me. He held my hands in his.**

"**I think that there is some left over from breakfast. Its goat blood though." I shook my head at him again. He was giving me a confused stare.**

"**Yours…Please" his scent was driving me crazy. It was heady and sensual. He didn't need another sign. He grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head. His muscles rippling. He lifted me from the tub, sat in himself and set me on his lap. My tail half-hanging from the side. It flopped against it and he threw his head back against the wall, getting comfortable.**

"**Go ahead" his voice was gruff.**

**I took that as enough and put my hand on one side of his neck as the other laid itself on his peck. He tensed slightly at my touch. I put my lips to his throat. My mouth was damp as I opened them and posed my canines. I lapped at his dry skin with my tongue and I could feel his pulse there. My fangs bit down and the dense liquid slid down my throat slowly. As if teasing me. It was warm and spicy. Sensual and loving. I released his neck and licked some drops that splattered his skin. I looked up at him from under dark lashes.**

"**Are you mad?" I asked concerned by his silence and his arms came around me in a protective cage. The room around us was hot and stuffy. A trickle of sweat ran down his jaw. His eyes dazed over from the endorphins. I slipped out of the tub and grabbed the nearest towel. I patted at my scales. They dried up pretty quickly. I sat on the tile floor till I knew I could stand then I kneeled next to dimitri. His head hadn't moved from its perch on the ledge. I shook him and his head lolled towards me. Lifeless. A cold rush swept over me. Dryer and colder than the water and air itself.**

_**Be careful Fishy. Or this might be your future.**_

**The voice was dark and amused. Then……….I woke up.**

**It had all been a dream. I was screaming and Dimitri ran in with an alarmed look. I wiped sweat off my brow with the back of my hand.**

"**I'm fine, I'm fine" I repeated like a mantra. I didn't know if I was saying it to convince myself or him. His hand was tensed around the stake he carried.**

"**What's wrong? What happened?!" He demanded and came to stand by me in a defensive position. I grabbed his shoulder and hugged him to me. I had a tight grip on him and I breathed in his heady scent. I just counseled myself that it had been a horrible nightmare.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked as he returned my frantic embrace.**

"**No…" my nose skimmed his neck as I tilted my face up to see his eyes.**

"**You're acing really strange today" he chuckled tightly.**

"**I'm strange everyday" I tried to joke but it came out dry.**

"**Get me the goat's blood you got in the fridge." I detangled myself from him as he gave me a confused look.**

"**How'd you-" I waved him off and he lifted a shoulder before leaving quietly and I sat on the bed. My back was aching now and I couldn't help but feel worried about it. I didn't fell when Dimitri came back or when he sat next to me until he spoke up. His voice tired.**

"**What's wrong with you?" he asked.**

"**I don't know….I'm scared." my throat closed up as salty tears poured down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly. He rubbed my back as I swallowed and took a sip of blood. It stained my lips and I gulped it down greedily. I didn't want to speak. I felt like I would break down if I did. Dimitri yanked the cup from my hands and carried me into bed, tucking me in.**

"**I don't want to sleep" I started to protest but he just slipped into bed next to me. I turned on my side and he grabbed my hand. We stared at each other until he spoke,**

"**We have to talk" he finished. I nodded.**

"**First what the hell is going on with you?" he asked only barely keeping in his frustration.**

"**I don't know! I'm scared and I'm useless and weak and dammit!" I yelled. Heat came over me, enveloping me and I soon found myself on dimitri slamming my lips to his. Our tongues dancing together as my hands found the bottom of his shirt. I tugged it over his head and he flipped us over so he was on top. Both his elbows were on either side of my head. His lips were red and bruised. Mine weren't much better probably. My body was on fire and I couldn't help but want him. I have always wanted Dimitri. That thought was painfully true. **

"**You're angry and I'm not going to take advantage of you. So start talking and tell me what's going on." he rolled off me and I sat up.**

"**I don't know. I think the dominion has something to do with it. I don't think you would be taking advantage of me if I was agreeing." I said this in a large breath. He smirked.**

"**Fine, ill believe you but I'm still not taking advantage of you."**

_**You wouldn't be.**_

"**What would you say If I told you I wanted to spend the night with you?" I looked at the wall. His breathing was ragged and he was rigged on the bed. I had spent the night over at his house countless times. So many times I had my own closet here. We always slept on the same bed. We never did anything but we slept together. But my voice gave away I was implying much more than just laying next to each other.**

"**Rose… I don't think you want that yet. You're scared. You're not thinking straight." He tried to reason. I wasn't listening.**

"**No I know what I want Dimitri." I did know. I've always known.**

"**Rose…"**

"**Let's go get something to eat." I flew downstairs with him hot on my heels. I tore the cabinet door open and levitated 2 cups. One stainless steel and the other a clear wine glass.**

**I summoned 2 bottles. Both cork sealed. The first one was a simple red wine bottle. 200 years old. The other a darker, thicker red liquid. Blood. Donated human blood. AB positive.**

**I poured the wine into the glass first. Then I slowly poured the other liquid. It sloshed into it sensually. The pools of color mixing together. I grabbed the cup and downed the spicy concoction quickly. It soothed the aching in my throat quickly. The liquor made it a little more palatable. I took in deep breaths and placed the palms of my hands on the cool counter. The marble felt nice to my feverish skin.**

"**Getting drunk won't get you out of this conversation. Plus you aren't even legal." Dimitri chastised in a stern voice, laced with soft sympathy.**

"**But it won't let me remember it." I chugged down what was left in both bottles.**

"**Why all of a sudden? Why now? What's going on Roza?" God, that name!! The way it made my stomach flutter and my heart race was incredible. Just like he did.**

"**Is it wrong to want to give everything you have to someone you love. Are **_**in **_**love with." This all sounded cheesy to me. But they also felt right. I mean we had said I love you to each other, but I never actually said I **_**Love **_**You. As in hardcore. But I've been wanting to release this since I was out of denial. And out of fear. The feeling of heat was overwhelming. It seemed to pulse from my lower back to my neck and spread down my torso.**

_**Just where your tattoo is.**_

**That voice in my head was starting to piss me off.**

_**Or starting to make sense.**_

"**-Do you understand what I mean?" I figured Dimitri was telling me something but I wasn't listening. My mind was elsewhere.**

"**What?" he sighed and leaned forward. He was across from me, hands on the island and brows knit together.**

"**I won't sleep with you just because you are scared Roza. I cherish you to much. You are too young. I won't complicate our relationship like that. You could get hurt. I'm am a Man. You are still just a girl." I was angry and sad and all emotions you can imagine put into one. I kept my face neutral.**

"**You told me we were going to train. Fine lets train." I opened a cabinet which he held stakes in case of an emergency. I wrapped my fingers around the handle. It was cool to the touch and it warmed quickly to my skin. Like if it was reacting to me. The handle was encrusted with rubies and the metal was as black as midnight. The blade itself was a midnight blue. It shone in the kitchen's fluorescent lighting.**

"**Hand to hand. Blade to blade. I challenge thee. Blood may spill by thy hand. Do ye taketh this upon your self?" The old words of centuries past. They were formal for such a small training section, but I wanted this to be real. **

"**Rose-" I chucked the stake in his direction and it grazed his cheek. A cut oozed blood slowly on his cheek. It was shallow.**

"**Fine." He took the stake that had embedded itself in the wall and pulled it out. I noticed the way the muscles and veins in his arms pinched and bunched. I jumped up and over the island, my foot extended. He grabbed it and twisted me unto the table. The **_**glass **_**kitchen table. It shattered under my weight and I struggled as the pieces broke into my back. My arm lashed out and connected with his jaw. I scrambled to my feet. But when I looked up he was nowhere to be found. I was alone in the kitchen. That's what I thought until my head jerked back and the biting cold of steel pressed against the skin of my neck. The same blade that**__**mesmerized me before.**

"**Easy target" he breath caressed the shell of my ear. I let myself drop. He wasn't expecting that**__**so he lost the hold on me. I arch my leg back and flipped over. My fangs at his jugular.**

"**Game Over". He sighed defeated.**

"**Can we just go…out? Tonight?" I didn't look at him. He gave me a small smile and squeezed my shoulder.**

"**Sure. Just shower and dress…".He then added as an after thought. "I have a reason for doing this you know." I nodded vaguely.**

"**I know" **_**lies.**_


	4. Le Amore

**My blood red lips and smoky eyes glimmered. My straightened hair hung to my hips. I wore the one dress that I knew Dimitri couldn't resist on me. It was a skin tight strapless black dress that swirled around my knees. It had a low back with black strapped heels. I wore the silver necklace he gotten me for my birthday. I had an idea of where he was taking me. I was determined to make him realize I was serious.**

"**Are you ready, Roza?" I winced at the name. Just minutes before he had called me a child. **

"**Coming" I called monotone. At a human pace I walked down the stairs. My hands skimming the wood and my feet making soft clicking noises. I turned on my full charm.**

" **I'm ready" I let my lips form the words slowly. His eyes slid down to them as his own opened slightly in a silent gasp. His black tux shirt with the 2 top buttons undone and his black slacks made him look dark and inviting. Like sensuous dark chocolate on an all veggie diet.**

"**You look…..that dress…first date…**_**gorgeous**_**" He sighed finally shaking his head.**

"**Thank you" I gave him a slow smile and stepped forward when he offered his arm. We went in his spider this time. A car I didn't even know he had. The wind slashed at the windows as I looked down at our linked hands.**

"**About what I said before, It's just the-" I cut him off.**

"**Look there is the restaurant." I glanced up as he parked. The restaurant of our first date and our first meeting. Where he asked me to be his girlfriend.**

_**Le Amore.**_

**He opened my door and wrapped his long arm around my waist. I shuddered at the way his skin touched mine. His forearm was tightly touching my back. Right above my tattoo. It was burning slightly.**

"**Still as beautiful as ever." He watched me the entire time. His lips brushed my cheek. We went in as the night got chilly. The waiter leered at me and the waitress at Dimitri. She even went as far as to stroke his arm.**

"**Is this your little sister?" she asked, her lids lowering to partly cover her eyes. She was pretty I had to admit. Curly midnight hair to her shoulders and silver gray eyes. Her lips in a pout as she looked at dimitri. He shook his head and her hand off his arm.**

"**She is my girlfriend. Now please show us to our table." Her happiness dimmed.**

"**Gladly, sir. This way." She guided us through a throng of people. It was in a secluded place in the back. Only lit with candles. She left with a flutter of words. As we sat in silence, just looking at each other a waiter came to take our order.**

"**2 waters" Dimitri said but the waiter wasn't paying attention. He was looking at me and my chest.**

"**Hello, I'm Josh. And you are?" he asked as he leaned towards me. My senses picked up the scent of axe. Lots of it.**

"**Not interested. Poached eggs and stuffed tomatoes for both of us, thank you. You may leave now" The words fell flat. He left looking defeated.**

**Dimitri chuckled and I smiled slightly. The pain in my chest and lower back didn't disappear completely though. It was gnawing at me. My phone gave a shrill scream and I noticed Tasha's number. I called a quick 'be right back' to dimtiri and left to the ladies room.**

"**What?" I answered angrily. I didn't need any other distractions.**

"**I need to talk to you" she stated.**

"**I noticed this captain duh. What about?" I was getting angry quickly.**

"**I Hate You" Her voice dripped venom.**

"**What's new?" I said in a bored voice as I studied my nails.**

"**YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" She screeched through the phone. I had to pull away from the phone to prevent damage to my ear.**

"**What are you talking about?" this was going nowhere fast.**

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about.!" Her voice rising 6 octaves higher than normal.**

"**Calm down and explain" I ordered. She exhaled. It was gruff and shaky. Like if she had been crying.**

"**Jesse Zeklos. That's what happened. He broke up with **_**me **_**for **_**you**_**!!!" She screamed.**

"**I don't even know him" I tried to console him. She cussed at me and I just sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.**

**This was a shitty night.**

"**I'll see you at home later." I guess my romantic escapade was over. I flipped my phone closed and walked back into the restaurant. I grabbed my purse and rummaged through it. I found a couple bills and tossed them on the table. Dimitri looked confused and I said,**

"**Tasha is upset. I have to go home" He paid and stuffed my money back in my purse.**

"**Is this about me?" he asked. He knew that she liked him. I gave a waning smile.**

"**Conceited much? No apparently I stole her boyfriend." he raised an eyebrow**

"**Again?" he teased. I didn't laugh.**

"**I don't even know the kid." I grumbled as I walked outside. The cold air bit at me. **

**He drove me home and I stopped him before he could get out.**

"**You probably shouldn't be there" I said as he got out anyway.**

"**What if you lose control?" he asked**

"**I won't" I said defensively.**

"**I'm staying" he said finally. The lights were blazing inside so I just stepped in. I was greeted with a lamp shattering on the wall next to my head. I rolled my eyes.**

**The next second, a pair of glowing red orbs were raging at me.**

"**Calm down before I have to hurt you, Sister" I ground through my teeth. Her bloodlust was out of control. She scoffed.**

_**As if you**__**could**_**, she thought. I read it loud and clear. She was sending it to me on purpose. My mental block swarmed around her in a tight hold. It pinned her to the wall. She thrashed and pulled against the wall, clawing at the paint. I tightened the hold on her and she went completely still.**

"**I told you" a voice interrupted. I had forgotten he had been there. I licked my lips and Tasha fell limply to the floor, glaring.**

"**You can't just have **_**one **_**amazing boyfriend, you have to take **_**mine **_**too!" She was losing it and I did what any other person would have done.**

**I slapped her.**

"**The kid is 16 Tasha! Grow up already. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You. Are. Taking. This. Too. Far" I yelled in her face. She jabbed a finger in Dimitri's direction.**

"_**He **_**should be mine! Dad had proclaimed it! By vampire law we have been engaged since birth! Father said **_**you **_**get Adrian." My eyes grew to saucers.**

"**No! Mother even predicted it. She said on the full moon of my nineteenth birthday or the new moon of my eighteenth year we would mate. By mere people law." The air around me shifted and tensed as I finished this. I could feel Dimitris surprise through our link.**

_**What did you say?!**_** He screamed at me.**

**I could feel my hair float around me with the force of my powers.**

"**I hope the curse kills you" she gave a bitter ,cruel smile. All stilled. My hair dropping back.**

"**What…what curse?" I stammered. **

"**The **_**tattoo**_** on your lower back." she laughed. A menacing, screechy sound. Like nails on a chalkboard.**

"**The meaning for female warrior that I inscribed in the tattoo means that every time you are near your blood mate or use your powers it poisons you. I control it. I **_**created **_**it. Your pain is my pleasure. You don't deserve all of what you have. **_**I do!**_**" My sister had finally lost it. **

_**You finally know why every time you guys get too close for too long you lose **_**consciousness**_**. Hurts doesn't it?**_

**Her voice was taunting. Amused.**

"**The only good thing about our parents were the engagements that they made. Other than that I'm glad they were killed. Especially our idiot of a mother!" she beseeched.**

**Everything around me exploded at my rage. She smiled a slow, easy smile. Her fangs glinting.**

"**Did you know Adrian is part of the dominion? He is. I am too. He still wants you though. Has me right beside him - like every other guy - all he wants is **_**you**_**!" she stepped closer and pointed at me with her index finger. My nails dug into her skin as my hand clasped unto her neck and I lifted her to my eye level. My feet were 5 feet off the ground.**

"**I won't kill you today. But when I come back tomorrow if you're still here…I will bleed you dry" To prove my point I sank my teeth into her flesh and yanked back. Blood pouring over my hands.**

"**Blood Claim" I threw her to the floor as I teleported into the car. The smell of leather disgusting me. Seconds later Dimitri sat at the wheel and wordlessly began to drive.**

**We were at his house in a matter of minutes.**

**When we got inside and I changed into shorts and a tank top I sat on the couch. My legs in Indian position. Dimitri brought me a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. He was dressed in black sweatpants, leaving his chiseled chest bare. His eyes roamed me as I sipped the drink and then in a barely controlled voice he said,**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" I looked down at my now clean hands, as if I could still see the blood that had stained them. **

"**I didn't want to freak you out" I answered honestly. As a chance to use it I say this next, "Why do you care anyway, I'm just a little girl to you anyway right?" his face was stony and his eyes hard.**

"**Rose I said that because I didn't know how to control what I was feeling. Tell me" **

**I didn't look at him and looked at the cups In my hands. The steam rising and clouding around my face. His hand was on my shoulder as the other plucked the cup from my hands setting it on the coffee table. The hand that was on my shoulder was stroking my jaw with his thumb, nudging it up.**

"**No" I mumbled.**

"**Rose" he said firmly.**

"**I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would find out why I have avoided sleeping with you till now." Tears spilled down my cheeks and unto his hand. They fell to his sides.**

"**Avoiding?" he sounded hurt.**

"**The week of the new moon is this one. If I had slept with you before you would have died."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because the cells in my blood haywire. Poisonous. Most virgins are virgins are virgins till 18. The cells would corrupt your immune system and slowly kill you from the inside. It would seem like cancer. The time when the cells become stable is obvious. Our tails are a darker color and our call to the sea begins to deepen." My voice was shaky and the tears wouldn't stop falling.**

"**Is there any chance I wont be poisoned?" He asked as his hands enveloped mine.**

"**No" it would definitely poison him.**

"**Is there a cure?" he was persistent.**

"**Yes…"**

"**I'm willing to take a chance" he pulled me closer and I shoved him away lightly. I needed the breathing room.**

"**Don't" I said meekly.**

"**Fine" he sounded angry.**

"**Dimitri-" he cut me off. I would have searched his mind but I barely use my mind powers when I'm around him. I find it wrong.**

"**What is the cure?" he asked, shuddering.**

"**Blood of a mermaid priestess, water from the black sea and a purified pearl from the dead sea." I answered.**

**He stayed silent.**

"**I should have told you" I got up and walked upstairs. I was going to sleep in the guest room. For a couple of hours I was alone. Then midnight came and I got up. Something outside was calling to me.**

**I looked up at the sky from the window. The moon.**

**The New Moon.**

**The Sea.**

**It calls to me like a siren's song. Like fresh blood from a wound. Like a dream to a psychic.**

**It seemed to whisper to my ears.**

_**Come my child. I have foreseen. You are chosen. Ye is the Chosen. Thee must find ye mate. For the blood of a full mermaid is the one of a mated one my child. But be careful child for there are forces which call to you like a wit**_**c**_**hes spell. Beware of the Cold. Ye must fight and win the war from centuries ago. Blood to blood. Hand to hand. Heart to heart. And spirit to spirit. For only a pure of heart can win the cup of the silver maiden and the blessings of the gods. Both from Sea and from Night. Princess Oceania and Prince Cairus. I must go my child for they be watching. But take my words. I shall see you when the time awakens.**_

The voice was like honey and a mother's warm embrace. I stepped back from the window at the woman's warning.

There was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for a response he stepped inside. I looked over my shoulder and then fully turned to face him. The heat was rolling off of him in waves that crashed unto me like they would a shore.

"Hi" my lips whispered as I found myself being entranced by him. I encircled my arms around his neck and looked up at him. He looked back at me somberly. I looked at his lips and back into his eyes. He noticed.

He leaned down till he was just a breath away and suddenly took my lips in his.

He kissed me slowly, passionately. Like I was the air and he was suffocating. I held him to me tighter. He picked me up so he wouldn't have to bend and my legs wrapped instantly around his waist, trying to steady myself. I broke away to look at him. I could go without breath for hours on end. His eyes held an unsaid question.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

His body pressed against mine as he laid us down on the bed. It groaned under our weight. His lips were like fire and I was frozen.

I didn't notice how or when he took my clothes off. I didn't notice when we were molded together in nothing but the blankets to cover us. I had one leg wrapped around his waist while the other was intertwined with his. He lifted his head from my neck long enough to say,

"I love you, Rosemarie Oceania Hathaway" Then he thrust in and I screamed at the sudden pain. I bucked against him and then followed his rhythm.

" I love you, Dimitri Carius Belikov" I panted between heated kisses and thrusts of pleasure.

This went on for hours and we collapsed unto each other. We were sweating and my hair stuck to me. My body felt odd and hot. Like if I was boiling from the inside out. Our limbs laced together I stared at him from under my lashes. I was still breathing heavy and I could hardly believe what happened between us. Our fingers were clasped together and he stroke my hip with the other hand. The feel of skin on skin was foreign but welcoming. I blushed at the act we just committed.

"As innocent as ever I see" he chuckled. I buried my face in his chest. His bare, sweaty chest.

_Like yours,_ I reminded myself. I was sore and tired but it was a nice feeling.

"Unlike you…I was a virgin" I always knew that he wasn't a virgin but it hurt to think about it.

"I want you to say it again" he randomly said.

_Say you love me again_, he said silently. He then said out loud,

"But come to think of it. You didn't say it, you _screamed _it." I blushed crimson and hid my face with the white sheets. His hand was still drawing on my hip. His fingers leaving a trace of warmth in their wake.

"S-shut u-up!" I weakly countered. He chuckled. He pulled me closer and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest at the feel of his hard body against my soft one.

"Your reactions to me are delectable" he murmured and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" he mumbled.

"I love you too" I replied.

"Want to take a shower?" he asked with a grin.

"Hmm, keep your hands to yourself" I teased and got up. Forgetting that I was still naked.

"I think I'll stay here if the view is this nice" I ran for the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When the water hit me and I looked down I almost jumped in surprise. My tail which was usually a dark color on its own turned darker before my eyes. It was almost black.

"Dimitri!!!!" I yelled for him and squealed. He came in looking disheveled and clad in the sheets.

"What happened?!" he sounded worried.

"I turned I'm a full mermaid now. Look at my tail!!" He just gave me a lazy frown and shook his head, heading back into the room.

"I think you owe me. One shade darker wont harm you." I slithered out of the tub at his tone and giggled.

_**It has begun my child.**_


	5. The Fallen Angel

Alright people I understand that you want 2 chew my head off but you cant cuz chu love me 2 much. Now, I know you guys are angry with me because I was a mean person and didn't upload for a loooong time but the thing is that I AM a teenage girl that has boy, family, and friend problems. I recently got into a fight cuz someone was messin wit ma frnd and lets just say she isn't messin wit anybody I kno any time soon. Another thing is that this guy is stupid after we went to a party and we kissed and it was a huge deal and you probably don't care. Well now I am drama free and I have a lot of free time so EXPECT more chapters and if not more then longer. So im going to stop the babble and let you read.

**I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and flipped over. It was cold in the room and I snuggled deeper into the warm sheets. I buried my face in the pillows. **

"**Diiimmmmiiiitriiiiiii!!!" I yelled for my him from under the bed spread. I heard a chuckle from the door. I reluctantly raised my head to see him wearing a 'Kiss the Chef' apron and wiping his hands on a towel.**

"**Yes? Do you need something?" He cocked a brow in an amused manner. I nodded and yawned widely. I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me like a protector.**

"**Coffee. Lots of coffee." I grumbled. He laughed and strutted back downstairs. I took a shower. And when I dried and dressed in comfy gray sweats I went downstairs. The floor was cold and I didn't feel like teleporting anything. I settled for my favorite.**

"**You know flying around isn't healthy. You should walk more." Dimitri suggested smothering chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup.**

_**Yum.**_

"**Yeah well you aren't either with those heart-attacks on a plate mister." I yanked the plate from his hands and crossed my legs in the air enjoying my food mile high. Dimitri shook his head.**

"**You are one interesting creature you know that?" he asked, poking my knee and sitting on the counter top. His head by my thigh. I chewed slowly looking at him. His eyes to the floor and his eyebrows knit in concentration.**

"**What are you thinking about?" I poked him on the cheek. I lowered myself a little to hover next to him.**

_**Do you regret it? **_**his inner voice was confused and the projection was weak.**

"**Speak normally I don't like using my mind this early in the morning. You know that and regret what? I regret not slapping you when you told me all that crap, if that's what your talking about" I set the plate next to me making sure that my mental hold didn't drop it. I wasn't going to waste perfectly good pancakes. He looked at me seriously and my lower stomach swirled strangely.**

_**It is called hormones my child.**_** That strange from yesterday added in my head. Hormones? I already had those before we slept together. Trust me.**

_**But now you are one soul, one body**_**, **_**one mate**_**.**

**This stupid mambo-jumbo is pissing me off.**

"**I mean do you regret sleeping with me." He said and got up pacing around the room.**

"**Dammit I feel like I pressured you into this! I told you all those lies. I made you cry! I feel that the whole time I'm with you im getting you almost killed or pulling you away because you are losing control." He stormed across the room and away from me. This is officially weird.**

"**What is wr-" The doorbell rang and I shook my head getting down to my feet. I walked silently to the door and when I opened it….I saw nobody.**

"**Who's there?" I called and someone tapped my hip. I looked down to see an elderly woman. Her hair was silver white and to her hips. Her eyes crystal blue that contrasted nicely with her caramel skin. Her body was lithe and small hidden by a blue cardigan and a white sundress underneath. She looked at me. I was jarred by her steely gaze. It seemed to go right through me.**

"**So we meet, my child" her voice was silky and wise. Like a sweet grandmother who knew too much.**

_**My child…**_

"**Who are you?" I asked as my hand clenched on the door.**

_**Who is she?**_

"**Someone who wants to help you. If only you would let me step in. It is quite chilly this morning." And it was true. I don't know how but the sky was dark and the ground was covered in a thin sheet of snow. The white masses were dropping by the hundreds and I don't know what possessed me but I stepped aside and let her come in. Her steps were quiet and quick. I stood frozen for a couple of seconds before shutting the door and jogging after the old woman. When I stepped into the room, she was already scrutinizing Dimitri. Her small frame was going around him in circles and her dimpled hand was on her chin, studying him like a rare animal. He gave me a fleeting look and I answered,**

"**I don't know who she is" and I shrugged like letting someone I didn't know walk in to the house was no big deal.**

"**My grand-daughter will show up shortly and inform me of your condition. We will have to make sure you are fit for training and battle. Dying before the war begins would not suffice." her mouth was set into an amused line and she raised an eyebrow at dimitri.**

"**I'm surprised you didn't kill her last night, I'm surprised she's walking straight. Being a guardian isn't the best thing when it comes to physical relationships." Alright this is officially creepy, this lady new entirely to much.**

"_**What?"**_** I managed to squeak out. She rolled her crystalline eyes.**

"**Maybe we should sit down to a cup of tea and speak of this. Shall we dear?" Without waiting for my answer she scurried away and I gave dimitri a blank look while he opened and closed his mouth. I just shrugged meekly and went to the living room to see the woman had made herself at home with a cup of tea in her hands and her tiny feet on the couch.**

"**Where did you get the tea?" I eyed her skeptically. She just shook her head and took a sip of the steaming liquid.**

"**Would you like a cup? It is jasmine and cherry blossom infused" I just said no and sat next to her. I all but demanded answers as dimitri came and sat on the arm of the love seat.**

"**Alright, no need to be stingy. Well where should I begin?" I was itching to know everything.**

"**Who are you and **_**what **_**are you?" I asked and my hands trembled.**

"**My name is Katrina and I am a witch." She stated as the cup that had been in her hand vanished into thin air. I gaped at her.**

"**Close your mouth child" she scolded and I did what she said.**

"**Alright well my grand-daughter is Lissa and she is your age actually. She is half angel and half vampire. Strange mix for she Is from both heaven and hell. The glorious and the damned. But, anyway, she is a healer. A very powerful one for her age I might add. Well, she must check on your health for you are to go into battle" She said as if we were speaking of the weather. Then she continued,**

"**For you see you are Fallen." Her eyes bore into mine like if she wanted me to know. To **_**understand**_** what she means. I just looked**__**back numbly and she gave me a small smile. Like she understood.**

"**Yes, a Fallen. A Fallen **_**Angel **_**to be exact. The mermaid thing and the vampire thing was a cover up your parents had to do so you wouldn't be found. But it seems that the dominion isn't as foolish as we made them out to be. For you see you are also my grand-daughter. Your mother was my daughter. Lissa is your actual sister. Tasha is someone they sent to infiltrate your home as a young child. Your parents were foolish enough to believe the 'I am an orphan that was sent to you by your father' nonsense. For your mother was an angel. You were born in the heavens but fell at an early age. We still don't know the fact why though." I could feel my mind clamping on me and shutting down as this woman- my grandma- set her beady eyes on dimitri. She pointed a small pink fingernail at him.**

"**As for you, Dimitri Cairus Belikov, you are a guardian. A mix of angel and demon blood. Made by our fathers hand and saved by thy mothers love. You were meant to find her" she nodded towards me. I couldn't process half this information.**

_**Angel….Demon….Vampire….Witches….what is this a god damned fairy tail?!**_

"**Do not use the lord's name in vain. Your mind is too open. You must learn many things if you are to be our future queen." I sat there and my body froze and **_**all **_**of my tattoos began to burn. Her face turned grim.**

"**Ah. The runes you have etched into your skin are burning are they not? The one that Tasha made is quite powerful and is poisoning the holly ones." Her words seemed cloudy and slurred.**

"**Not…Again" the world swam as me head hit the corner of the coffee table.**

**I didn't feel any pain.**

"**She was overwhelmed. You should not have startled her with all that information like that grandmother" A soft female voice chided.**

"**Oh hush up child. She is fine, is she not?" Katrina asked.**

"**Yes, but-" the stranger tried to say when she was cut off.**

"**Then I will hear no more of it. When she awakes she shall hear the rest." The tone she used was final and demanding. There was a defeated sigh and then in a murmur that was barely tangible the girl said,**

"**What will you say about her lover? And his departure?" Departure? Lover? What is going on?! I tried to sit up In bed but my back was in pain and my throat felt dry. I had fed in yesterday. Why was I this thirsty? I managed to sit up I shook with the force of the pain.**

"**Ah so you have awoken. Well, meet your sister. Lissa this is Rose. Vasilisa Dragomir meet Rosemarie Hathaway." I let my eyes drift to the unfamiliar person and I found her to be gorgeous. She had silver blonde hair that hung straight to her shoulder, hade green eyes, slender build with porcelain white skin and pouty pink lips that seem to smile permanently. Except, the skin around her mouth seemed to be tight and she looked tired. I nodded at her and my neck felt stiff. Like if I had slept on the wrong side of the bed.**

"**Hello" her voice seemed to sound like wind chimes. Sweet and bell like. I couldn't find my voice so I did the only thing I could. I projected my thoughts.**

_**What happened to dimitri?**_

**Her face seemed to change in a matter of seconds. She went from serene and calm to empathetic and sad.**

" **I guess you overheard. I understand you must be worried. Well, the thing is that Dimitri was to say, overwhelmed and left a while to cool down. He said he was going to a girl named Nina. He will be staying with her for a couple of days. He said you would understand." My body was convulsing and my heart was shattering. Nina was dimitri's old girlfriend from Russia. She had moved here a couple of years ago. They had lived together and they're family had even arranged a wedding. Then they broke up but she never got over him. Sometimes when I was over at his house she would show up tear-faced and angry demanding to see him. I would stand until he came and told her to please leave.**

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Dimitri stop! I'm ticklish!!" I ran around the room trying to get away from my boyfriend and finding it hard 2 do so for he was faster and taller. And the fact that I was laughing so hard I was crying.**_

" _**Roza, I will catch you eventually" he laughed running faster and swinging me into his arms. I gave a soft smile and kissed him slowly. I loved the feeling he gave me when we kissed and hugged and were plainly around each other. **_

_**After a few minutes of shamelessly making out the doorbell rang and I detangled myself from him. I hopped down and landed on my feet since he was so much taller than me. I skipped to the door and swung it open. There stood a woman that looked in her twenties. Her hair was burgundy and stick straight. It hung to her waist and complimented her soft pale skin. She was curvy and pretty with hazel eyes that were almond shaped. Her lips were full and pink that would be pouty if not in a scowl at the moment. I realized that the way her face was glistening was because tears like crystal were streaming down her face.**_

"_**Umm, are you okay?" I asked her and she looked at me angrily.**_

"_**Who are you?!" Her voice was high and child-like. She was glaring and there were lines forming around her eyes.**_

"_**Excuse me?" I asked confused as to why a total stranger was screaming at me from the front door.**_

"_**Why are you in **_**my **_**boyfriend's house?!" She demanded with her hands on her hips, tears still cascading down her cheeks. My eyes widened and I contemplated knocking her out.**_

"_**What are you talking about?!" I whispered, furious.**_

"_**Roza? Who is at the door?" Dimitri's voice was concerned as he stepped into view and his own gaze fell on the hysterical girl.**_

"_**Nina…" His voice was soft and sad.**_

"_**Nina?" My chest was constricting and it was painful. He smiled sadly and put an arm around me.**_

"_**Roza, this is my ex-girlfriend, Nina" He said and looked regretfully into my eyes and we heard her piercing cold words.**_

"_**EX-girlfriend? You said you loved me. I lost my virginity to you Dimka! I gave you everything!" I shook and Dimitri held me tighter. She left running and sobbing. We haven't seen her since. That was 9 months ago.**_

"Is she alright? She isn't answering." Lissa's voice cut through my daydreaming.

"Im fine" my voice was gruff. I felt my eyes start to tear up at the thought of why dimitri would want to got to Nina's house for.

"Is there something wrong, my child?" Katrina's voice rang clear as day through the stuffy room. I nodded wordlessly.

"oh my she wouldn't, by any chance be…." Lissa trailed off looking at me and I guess we are sisters after all because I just nodded and she rushed over to me and hugged me. I felt like collapsing all over again and waking up to Dimitri's face instead of this mess.

"I would like to know what is going on" the old woman demanded.

"Nina is Dimitri's ex." Lissa explained thinking that maybe I was to choked up to speak. Which I was.

"How would you know, my child?" our grandmother questioned.

"Sister's intuition you could say" Lissa gave a grin and I gave an awkward twitch of my face, while Katrina raised a brow and shook her head dismissively.

After a while they left me alone in my room to think. I just sat up and looked at the wall across from me. Waiting, I guess, for dimitri to walk through the door and tell me this is all a joke. But it never did. Instead, I got a text that made my blood boil and my eyes tear up.

**To: Roza**

**From: Dimitri**

**Subject: Im sorry**

**I know I was a coward for running away but it was just to much. I knew that every time I am around you, you get hurt. I will come back tomorrow. I know they told you I am in Nina's house and you are probably angry because of that but I am only here because she has something that I need. Do not worry, for I will never leave you.**

**3 Dimitri**

I growled at the text and cursed Nina to the deepest pits of Hades. I decided that maybe training isn't so bad. I got up and decided it was time to get my act together.

"Yo sis!" I called cheerfully and I silently congratulated myself that it didn't sound fake. Lissa bounded up the stairs in a vampire speed and her fangs flashed as she smiled at me.

"Practice?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. This is my sister? Man, my family really is messed up. I just saluted her and flew down to the back yard.

She came in seconds after in sweat pants and a t-shirt that said 'talk nerdy to me' on the back.

"Now since you could probably kill me in a seconds notice we are going to work on your control" She said in a tone that meant business.

"Alright, like what?" I asked eager to get my hands on something, anything.

"Ever tried projecting a shield? Like a protective coil?" She asked looking me up and down. I shook my head.

"Alright this is what you have to do. Imagine yourself in a cocoon, imagine it enveloping you and stretch it around yourself like a blanket. Then feel it thrum like electricity. Yes, just like that!!!" She clapped her hands excitedly and I didn't even know what I was doing. I looked around myself to find a shimmering gold veil like thing around me. As soon as I did it disappeared and Lissa gave a discontent sigh.

"So that's your problem…." she put a finger to her chin and I looked at her dumbfounded.

"You don't concentrate. You are more of a attack now, think later kind of girl I see." She mused, then we heard a rustling in the trees. Soon we found ourselves surrounded by 6 guys. All seemed to be fit and tan. Gorgeous if I was single but none compared to my Dimitri.

"Who are you and what do you want" I demanded, I was happy my voice cam out even and sure. They grinned and looked me and Lissa up and down. She looked frightened as she came closer to me. I grabbed her arm and was ready to run at any moment. Licking their lips the tallest one answered,

"Well we are from the dominion. My name is Alaric, im the leader of this squad." He was handsome to say the least. Close cropped brown hair, brown eyes with a sort of rugged look to his face. He stepped forward and for the first time I saw the silver dagger glinting in the sunlight. I took a defensive stance around Lissa's body.

"Well, well, well, aren't we a little feisty. I'm sure our master would love you. A sexy little minion to do his bidding and an angelic little thing to do his baiting. Lucky bastard gets all the good ones doesn't he?" He asked the rest of the group and they all laughed.

"Hey pretty thing, good night" I saw Lissa's body fall to the ground as I was gagged and blind folded.

_Are you serious!?!?!?!?! What is with people and knocking us out?! Yo grandma get your ancient ass out here and help us!_

I threw the message into air and then fought against the ropes cutting into my wrists. They through us into what seemed to be a car.

"Hey give her the drug. She might be trying to send a signal. The leader warned us that she's dangerous. A Fallen Angel, right?" They all chuckled. They put a syringe into my arm and the liquid burned in my veins. I could feel my powers being cut off.

"Don't seem that dangerous to me. She barely put up a fight." This one had a slight English accent. I worked on the bindings on my arms and listened to their hushed conversations. They obviously didn't know how to do their job.

"She is quite the looker isn't she? I prefer the blonde one though. I don't like women who can whoop my ass faster than I can say 'hello'" One of them with a southern accent proclaimed. Giggled went through the group.

"Naw, man I like the brunette. She's wild and I like that. But the blonde can be a good side act you know what I mean?" I gagged at this.

"Jerome you are such a man whore" a female voice cut through the chatter. Female? " Plus, she aint even that pretty." They muttered as an afterthought. The voice seemed familiar.

"Oh shut up Tasha. You are just jealous we like your sister better than you." Tasha?! The car came to a jerking halt and I was hauled to my feet. Then my back hit dirt as I released my bindings.

"Hmm, seems you got my woman back" My body froze at the familiar voice, as someone's stiletto heel dug into my lower abdomen. I ground my teeth in pain.

"Still all about you _**Sister**_" Tasha's voice was cold as she drilled her shoes deeper into me. I gasped and bit my lip hard enough to taste blood.

"Am I the only one to find this a turn on?" Alaric's voice hung in the air. The heels spiked into me.

"Shut up you sexist pig before I castrate you." The blind fold slid off to reveal my sister dressed in a revealing red dress and high black pumps. Her hair bounced around her in curls. Her fangs gleaming in the sunlight. I saw that we were in The Black Forest.

Next 2 her were the 6 guys from the ambush and Adrian. His green eyes mischievous and his brown hair flopping across his forehead. Alaric threw his hands up In the air.

"Ok! Shutting up now!" Tasha smirked as she looked down at me.

"Who is on top now sister?" She mocked . Lissa was huddled in the car, her form hunched in on itself. She still seemed to be out cold. Someone kicked my head and stars flew over my eyes. I could taste the bitter taste of my half-breed blood in my mouth.

"Why don't you meet my fiancée sister? I want you to approve of him." She smiled, and my gut was telling me that I wasn't going to like this.

I guessed right.

From behind the van that they used to take us here, Dimitri stepped out and came to stand next to my sister.

_No! _

There was a piercing scream and I realized vaguely that it came from me. I felt salty tears come down my cheeks and fall unto my chest as my used-to-be lover kissed my sister full on the lips. It was chaste but it hurt like knives piercing my heart and lungs. She smiled at him and then gave me a wink as they walked away, hand in hand. Adrian squatted next to me.

"Can't wait till out wedding, Babe" Adrian's voice came as my tail erupted from my body. I gave them all a glare as they stared at me.

"I thought she was an Angel?" Alaric asked Adrian. He nodded.

"These powers are nothing compared to what she can really do. All we have to do is clear her of this." He explained. I was angry. No scratch that I was _pissed off beyond freaking belief!_

"I will kill you all! Bastards! Go rut in hell you jerk offs!" I screamed and pain exploded through my body. All of it from my back.

_Stupid curse tattoo._

But this hurt worse than anything else the tattoo has given me. My eyes were seeing nothing, all was white.

I heard gasps of shock and fear and I loved it.

"What's going on?!"

"Why is she glowing?!"

"She's receiving her Glory!" Adrian's ecstatic voice cut through all of it. I jerked off the ground in a fluid movement. The only feeing left now was relief as the pain released my body. I sighed in contentment. When my sight returned I looked at my surroundings. Then I looked behind me and saw…

Large Black Wings.

They sprouted from my back and arched to the crown of my head before falling to my knees. The feathers were shiny and when I touched them they seemed to turn to silk. They were the color of ebony and beautiful. I admired them.

"Letit begin"


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW READING THIS IS ANNOYING CUZ TRUST ME I HATE IT TOO BUT PELASE READ TILL THE ENDDDD!

ALRIGHT PEOPLE PUT THE GUNS DOWN! STEP BACK AND NOBODY GETS HURT! Yes I understand I should be murdered for being so inconsiderate and taking forever to update and I know I should be slaughtered and hated and the what not but I really hope you guys can forgive this undeserving soul? *puppy dog eyes* pweetyyyy pleaseee with a cherry and chocolate and whipped cream and raserberries and blueberries and blackberries on top? Its just I lost enthusiasim and I promise that I will update as long as I get reviews people! Or heart felt messages saying they want me to write! 3 the reason is that I have a majorrrrrr writers block! If you have any ideas please tell me I will gladly try to please everyone.


End file.
